Wielder of the Omnitrix
by Cloudfarer
Summary: What if instead of the Ben-10 Universe the Omnitrix ended up elsewhere? How will it affect the natural flow of its new wielder's life? What will the consequences be? Will they be good...or will they be bad? Read on to find out. #Naruto #Ben-10 #OOC
1. Chapter 1

Wielder of the Omnitrix

############################################

Chapter 1

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or Ben-10, but I do own this fic as well as any original techniques and the like.

 _ **-This is just something that I started writing during my six month absence of The ANBU Shadows, and just have been too lazy to bother typing the thing. I wrote a whole bunch of random things while I was a way, and I may or may not share them all, we'll see. In this Naruto will be more reminiscent in appearance to Menma, but will still be Naruto. Anyways, enjoy. Ja ne.—**_

 _ **3/5/19: Added Disclaimer**_

* * *

The sky is clear, and the stars can be seen for miles. A young, raven-haired child who was driven from his home and has no qualms about sleeping in the wilderness gazes up at the sky while lying on his back. The boy has piercing emerald eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and is currently adorned only in black and orange boxers, while his shirt and pants dry on a nearby branch.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, the 'demon' of Konoha that killed the Yondaime Hokage. The truth is that the real creature that killed the Yondaime is actually sealed within Naruto; although he is clueless to that fact. He just knows that the villagers don't like him, not that he likes them himself. Only two people have ever really been there for him; the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi - an elderly man who is always smoking an old pipe - and Iruka Umino - an Academy teacher who has helped Naruto on a number of occasions.

Naruto used to have a place to live within the walls of Konoha, but the villagers ransacked the apartment and burnt it to the ground. Hiruzen doesn't even know about it, but what was done was done, and there was nothing that could be done about it, and Naruto had already been driven from the village.

Two years ago however was the worst. Naruto had just turned six, and the villagers stormed the place that he had been living and dragged him out to the center of the village where they proceeded to beat, cut, and burn him. He had only been spared when the ANBU - the village's guardians as well as the personal guardians of the Hokage - had finally arrived and forced the villagers away, as well as arrested a handful of the attackers.

Naruto had been taken to the hospital, but they refused to treat him since he was considered to be demonspawn, and didn't deserve to receive the medical aid of the hospital staff. Hiruzen had almost tore the hospital down in his anger, but managed to keep his cool, and threatened to take away the doctor's medical licenses if they continued to refuse administering Naruto medical aid; but by the time they finally agreed to help, there wasn't much to do since the demon within him had already healed him. The hospital pretty much threw him out after that.

His next birthday was similar, but not as bad as the previous year. He was still injured, but managed to get away from the mob, and get to one of his hiding places where he was safe until dark when he would then sneak back to his apartment. The most recent birthday however sucked in his opinion. It was the day he was driven from the village, but to be honest, he doesn't mind all that much. He camps out within a hollowed out tree that he had eventually found.

He fashioned a makeshift ladder for the inside of the tree since it's easier to climb the outside of the trunk compared to the smoother inside of the trunk. He had a makeshift bed made of the sheets and blankets he used to use before he was driven out, and had snuck back in to grab. The tree is fairly large in both height and diameter. He can lie down within it, and it remains reasonably dry within - even when it rains - since he covers the entrance with a waterproof cover that's colored to match the bark of the tree.

However, none of that bothers him as he stares up at the stars, and waits for his clothes to dry. He closes his eyes and stretches, and when he opens them, something catches his eye in the sky. It almost resembles a shooting star, but its course is wrong since it seems to be coming closer. Correction, it is coming closer.

Naruto watches in fascination as the object gets closer, growing larger by the second, before eventually slamming into the ground. He gets to his feet and hesitantly moves closer to the crater and peers over the edge, but can't make anything out due to the dust that's in the air, which slowly disperses. As it does, he can see a strange, black and silver sphere, unlike anything he has ever seen before. His curiosity gets the better of him and he moves closer, sliding down the edge of the crater.

He moves around the sphere and places his hand on it, the texture smooth and oddly unnatural feeling, as well as slightly warm. As he continues maneuvering around and investigating, a pop, then a hiss can be heard, startling him. A hatch opens on the sphere, and Naruto moves to peer within, and sees a strange device within. He reaches in to touch the device due to his curiosity, when the device instantly jumps up and latches onto his wrist. He immediately scrambles away, shaking and grabbing at his arm in an attempt to pry the device off, but to no avail.

The device glows an eerie green hue and something pops up on it, causing Naruto to stop panicking momentarily and look at the strange device; odd, foreign flowing across it. He touches the top of the device curiously, and it seems to give a little bit, almost like a button. He pushes it down experimentally, but is not prepared for what happens next.

The device flares green, and his skin begins rippling, leading up his arm towards his shoulder. His arm then begins throwing out sparks, his body enlarges as the rest of his body begins rippling then throwing out sparks as well. A strange, skin-tight suit forms over his right torso and arm as the flash slowly fades. His body is mostly composed of yellow, writhing and jumping electricity. Around his waist is a black and silver belt. On his right pectoral is a symbol like the one that was on the device. His eyes glow a bright scarlet color, contrasting the yellow of the arcing electricity.

The new form caused Naruto to freak out and he inadvertently launches a bolt of lightning which strikes a tree, charring it to a crisp, leaves and all. "Whoa. Did I just do that? Cool." He says, then notices that his voice has changed significantly. It's fairly reminiscent to that of static, and it's kind of an unpleasant sound. He looks at his hands and flexes them, before raising a hand again in a flick, another bolt of lightning shooting out and crashing into another tree.

He then grins. 'I bet I could stop those villagers with this, but... that would probably just cause more issues in the long run; but then again... no one would know it was me.' He thinks, then continues experimenting with his new form for a few minutes until a beeping sound begins. He looks around for the source, but can't see to locate it. The tone slows and deepens before a flash of red appears, and when it fades, Naruto is standing where the lightning being was standing.

He looks to the device and begins fiddling with it. 'That was awesome. I wonder what else this thing can do.' He continues messing with the device, but nothing new happens, it just keeps glowing the same dull red color, and nothing else. He eventually gives up and moves to where his clothes are, checking them to make sure they're dry, before getting dressed then heading to his tree.

He climbs, enters, and covers the hole, before climbing down inside the tree. He feels his makeshift bed and lies down before raising up his arm and looking at the device once more. 'I wonder what exactly this thing is... but whatever it is, it's cool. I wonder what it's called, and I wonder what that creature that I was earlier was.' He thinks, before covering up to escape the cooler air within the tree. He closes his eyes and is quickly unconscious within moments.

Over time, Naruto slowly learns more about the device, which he now calls the Omnitrix; omni for multiple, and trix - like tricks - for the different forms that it can provide. He's also come up with names for a few of the forms that he's acquired. Hypervolt for the electric form that he experienced when he first got the device. Typhoon for a variation of Hypervolt, except that his entire body is made up of hurricane level winds that are contained in a humanoid figure.

He has a greenish crystal-like humanoid who he's dubbed Diamondhead, who's crystals are extremely hard - even more so than the steel of the normal ninja tools he's seen the older ninja use. His most recent form though is one he calls Aquasurge; a water variant of Typhoon, whose body is made up entirely of water, but doesn't seem to be as deadly as the other two variations. He hasn't really been able to test out Aquasurge though since it's still so new to him.

He's also learned that he can last about ten minutes in each form and must wait six minutes before he can use the device again. He's also ditched the color orange as a favorite, and changed it to an electric green, similar to that of the Omintrix's glow.

===Two Years Later===

Naruto decides he needs new clothes since his old ones are getting small on his growing frame; but to get new clothes, he needs to shop, and in order to shop, he needs money. And no one will dare give money to the demonspawn, so he heads to the one place where he'll be able to get some; Hiruzen's Office. So he reluctantly enters the village and begins making his way towards the Hokage Tower, making sure to keep his crystal knife close at hand. He's been training himself daily with it, but due to not having anyone to teach him proper forms, his skills are extremely limited.

The villagers glare at him and whisper quietly amongst themselves, but he ignores them and continues walking, eyes forwards. Eventually he reached the Hokage Tower and enters it. The receptionist scowls as she looks up. "What do you want, demon?" She spits.

"It's really none of your concern, but if you truly must know, I'm here to see the old man." Naruto replies.

"Not a chance demon brat." The lady says, standing.

"Oh really? Are you going to stop me?" Naruto taunts, glaring back.

"If I must, then yes. No demonspawn is going anywhere near the Hokage in an attempt to hurt him. Even your vile presence shall not be allowed near him." The lady replies.

"So you'll stop me... alone? And then what? You assume you'll be rewarded for assaulting a child?" Naruto asks, taking a step forward, causing the woman to stiffen but continue to hold her ground. "I'll ask once more, please allow me to pass and see Jijī (Grandpa)... or will we need to resort to violence?"

"Violence? You want violence? Then allow me to grant your wish." The lady says, before rushing from behind her desk at Naruto who easily sidesteps and draws his knife.

"That was pathetic lady. Rushing at an armed person is a senseless thing to do." Naruto says, before putting his knife away, then turns and heads up the stairs, ignoring the woman's protests. He knocks on the old door when he arrives and waits to be allowed entrance.

Hiruzen looks up as Naruto enters. "Well look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't young Naruto. What can I do for you?" He asks, folding his hands together on his desk.

"I need new clothes Jijī." Naruto replies

Hiruzen frowns. "And what happened to the clothes that you used to have?"

"Well, for one, they'll getting too small. And two, they've been as for quite some time now. My place was burnt to the ground a few years ago. Did no one ever tell you about that?"

Hiruzen shakes his head. "No one told me anything of the sort happened. Where have you been living since then?"

"Living outside the village. Just coming here wasn't exactly the most thrilling thing to have happened since then after having been left alone for those past few years. The villagers drove me out on my sixth birthday, but I've learned to feed myself by hunting and foraging. However, I want to join the Academy, but I need new clothes beforehand."

Hiruzen grunts unhappily. "How about this? I get you a place within the village, and have the ANBU guard it regularly. That way, you'll be under constant observation, as well as be closer to the Academy as well."

"But I prefer the wilderness; it's soothing, and it allows me to be, well, me. Out there I don't have to worry about the villagers, even though they really can't do all that much to me anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiruzen asks, before finally noticing the Omnitrix on Naruto's wrist. "What's that thing on your wrist?"

Naruto looks at the Omnitrix, then back to Hiruzen. "Another reason I would prefer to remain outside in the wilderness. It's a device of some kind that allows me to change into creatures with powerful abilities. So far I can use four different forms. One of them actually is what I used to make my knife." He says, before moving forward and placing his knife on Hiruzen's desk.

Hiruzen picks up the blade and examines it. "What is it made of? Crystal? Stone? Some kind of mineral?"

"It's made of a type of crystal. It's very hard, and very sharp too. I actually have to use more of the crystal in order to proper hone the blade since I doubt a normal whetstone would even affect it."

"So, I'm assuming one of your forms creates crystals, correct? What do the others do?"

"One is lightning or electricity based, one is composed entirely of water, and the other is composed of wind. I believe they may represent my affinities to the elements, however I cannot be certain of that fact, since I've never had any way to test them. I can also now lightly channel chakra, but that's about all I can do."

Hiruzen hmms at this little bit of information. "Would you like to know for certain?" He asks, earning a nod from the spiky-haired raven. He opens a drawer on his desk and pulls out a sheet of paper, which he then sets on the edge of his desk. "Just channel your chakra into this, and we'll know for certain."

Naruto picks up the paper and examines it, but sees nothing special about it. Nonetheless he channels his chakra into it. The paper cuts in half before one of the halves cuts into thirds. The uncut half crumples violently, while the other half becomes damp on one of the thirds, smolders on a second third, and flakes gently from the final third.

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. You seem to have affinities for four of the five elements, though you may eventually earn fire if the low affinities for the three lesser elements mean anything. However, your lightning affinity is abnormally high. Normally the paper would just crinkle, but yours violently balled up, meaning your affinity is extraordinarily high; in fact I don't think I've seen one that high outside of Kumo (Cloud)."

Naruto nods. "Lightning as my primary element, that should be interesting. It was actually the form I took as well, not to mention I found out how its abilities work on accident. I launched a lightning bolt and ended up charring a tree to a crisp, leaves and all. It would make good charcoal." He says, chuckling.

"One attack did that? It takes a decent amount of electricity to char wood, not to mention turning it into charcoal; so for one attack to do that must make it extremely powerful."

"Hai (Yes), just one attack. From what I've learned, I can remain in the forms for about ten minutes, and it takes about six minutes before I can use another form after dropping out of the first one. But I didn't come to talk about this Jijī, I still need new clothes, and these ones are as you can see, falling apart, not to mention, too small."

Hiruzen blinks. "Uh... right, sorry. Yes, um, clothes." He stutters, thinking about the possibilities of the Omnitrix. He reaches into another drawer and pulls out a wad of ryō which he tosses to Naruto. "Come back here when you're done, and we'll see about getting you an actual place to live, as well as set into the Academy."

Naruto nods, the turns and leaves, heading towards the clothing store he tended to head to. This particular store has always been decent to Naruto. As long as he has the money, they'll sell him pretty much anything, raised a little from their normal listed prices, just because of who he is - unlike the rest of the stores throughout the village.

He enters and begins to look around, and finds some clothes that he likes. A white t-shirt with a black stripe heading down the middle of the torso and some black at the sleeve cuffs; olive green cargo pants with brown pockets with grey hems; and black sandals with dark green soles. He spots a cool looking watch which he picks up and examines, before returning it to where he found it. As he does, the Omnitrix bleeps, catching his attention.

He looks at his wrist, and is tempted to fiddle with it, but doesn't know what possible problems it could end up causing, and decides to examine it more at a later time, while heading to go pay for the clothes that he's picked out. Afterwards he goes to change into them, dumping the old ones into the trash.

After changing, he begins making his way back to the Hokage Tower. When he enters after getting past the stubborn receptionist again, Hiruzen looks over his new apparel, nodding slightly in approval. "Black, white, and green? Did you take those colors from the device on your wrist? Anyways, so how do they fit?"

Naruto nods. "Much better than what I was wearing, and yea, I took a bit of inspiration from the Omnitrix."

Hiruzen then motions to a folder near the edge of the desk. "I've already got your new place set up. It's close to the place of one of the Chūnin who teach at the Academy. As for attending the Academy, you start next week. You're all set and ready to go." He says. "Oh, and the key is also in that folder so don't drop it."

Naruto moves to the desk and opens the folder, examining it. "They're part of an apartment complex that's recently been renovated, and really isn't used all the much anymore; meaning you'll pretty much have that entire section to yourself. The cost is also listed there. Iruka also lives nearby, so you could easily go to him if you ever need anything." Hiruzen says.

Naruto looks up. "So I've got an entire apartment building to myself? Cool. Do you mind if I keep the leftover ryō so I can work on furnishing the place?" He asks, earning a nod. He picks up the folder after pocketing the key. He then grins. "Thanks Jijī. I'll see you later then." He says practically running from the office, and begins heading for his new place.

When he arrives near the apartment, he checks the folder for the number attached to the key in his pocket, and quickly finds then enters the apartment, locking the door behind him. He moves to the counter and sets the folder down before looking at the Omnitrix, noticing that the button is still raised, and an unfamiliar figure is shown. He presses down on the button and a green flash appears. When it fades a small, half foot tall, bipedal amphibious-like alien can be seen.

"Whoa... I'm so small. I wonder what kind of abilities this guy has." He says in a higher pitched voice than what even his voice normally is. He tries various attack motions from his other forms, but nothing happens. He scratches his head. "Strange, I thought for certain that this guy would have some kind of cool abilities, but nothing seems to happen." He says to himself, before wondering if it's not physical powers this guy has, but mental ones instead. He begins thinking.

"Pi is equal to 3.141592653589793238462643383279 etcetera, etcetera... whoa. The sky is blue due to the sunlight off of crystallized water vapor within the tropospheric layer of the atmosphere, similar to that of a prism; as well as the water reflecting all colors except the color blue, which is why it's even visible at all." He says, and then his eyes widen. 'Whoa, this guy is crazy smart.' He thinks, then ideas start rapidly flowing through his head. Ten minutes quickly pass, and Naruto returns to himself.

'I like this new guy, I had all kinds of crazy ideas pop into my head. But first things first, I need to cover up these windows, and open up some more space... shouldn't be too hard.' He then pops his knuckles and leaves to head to another shop and buys enough window drapes to cover two apartments worth of windows, linens, a mattress, necessities, as well as a bunch of electronical doodads for his new form's ideas, and tools, so he can make more from Diamondhead's crystals. He buys more clothes, food, cooking-ware and supplies, toiletries, and shelves, cabinets and drawers.

By the time he leaves, he has a number of scrolls sealed within another scroll, each filled to capacity... and he still has ryō to spare - a few thousand - and mentally thanks Hiruzen for sparing so much. He pockets the lone remaining scroll and then heads to his favorite food place - somewhere he hasn't been to for a while; Ichiraku's.

He enters and sits on a stool. "Three large miso pork ramens." He calls out.

A man pokes his head around the corner and smiles. "Coming up." He calls out.

A few minutes later the bowls of steaming noodles appear. "Here you go. How have you been Naruto? It's been a while since you last visited." The man asks.

Naruto says his thanks, and splits the hashi (Japanese chopsticks) set in front of him. "I've been away Teuchi-jī-san. I haven't exactly been around a whole lot." He replies and begins eating.

Teuchi nods. "I was just curious. I wouldn't want my best customer disappearing. So is there anything new that's been happening as of late?"

Naruto shakes his head then swallows. "Not that much. Things are still pretty much the same as always. I did end up getting a new place though. An older apartment section entirely to myself; so I'll have plenty of space to myself, and I won't end up "irritating" people... which I see to do by just living."

Teuchi blinks. "Don't know why that would be. You're respectful, are a friendly kid, not to mention you always leave us a tip when you leave."

Naruto sighs. "According to the villagers, I'm some kind of demon to them. I've been assaulted for years. I was driven from the village a few years ago, which is the main reason I haven't been around."

"That's wrong and cruel. There isn't any reason to treat a child like that, no matter the reason. Does the Hokage know?" Teuchi asks, earning a nod. "Has he done anything to somehow resolve this?"

"There's only so much that he can do. It's him against the entirety of the village as well as the civilian council... something that shouldn't even have a say in the affairs of the ninja world. He can only do so much and stretch himself so thin." Naruto replies before finishing off his second bowl of ramen, before starting on the third bowl. But Jijī does what he can to help me. He spared a good chunk of ryō, enough to easily furnish a few rooms in my new apartment, as well as get clothes, food, and other stuff."

Teuchi nods. "Well that's good. Are you planning on entering the Academy anytime soon?" He asks, earning a nod. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine there. You're smart, respectful, and willing to learn. Those are things that all people should look at; not some random bullshit that they are apparently seeing in order to get off their high-horse by bullying a child."

Naruto finishes off the third bowl, before sighing happily. "Thanks for the food Jī-san." He says, before paying for the three bowls of ramen, plus a decent tip, before sliding off of the stool.

Teuchi scoops up the money. "Take care of yourself, Naruto, ya hear? And make sure to come by more often."

Naruto nods, before exiting the stall and making his way back to his apartment. When he arrives, we unseals the scrolls and begins setting everything up in neat piles. Once done, he changes into Diamondhead and uses his crystal to more-or-less, cut down one of the walls, enlarging the available floor space. He then places his hands on one of the walls, and coats the entirety of the now enlarged room, making sure to leave the door he has a key to unsealed with a thin layer of crystal that's almost completely clear, but is as hard as diamond. As he finishes, the Omnitrix timer runs out and reverts him back to his normal form.

He goes around and covers up the windows with the new drapes that he bought, and makes sure that his door is locked, before heading to take a shower. After showering, he dries before dressing in a pair of boxers and black shorts, before continuing on setting up his apartment with the items still on the scrolls.

He works on mounting the shelves, which is tough due to the walls being coated in crystal. He sighs, and instead focuses on just building them at the moment. He then changes into Diamondhead again and utilizes his crystal like makeshift bolts, and bolts the shelves to the walls, at a reasonable height, even for when he's in his normal form. He makes crystal duplicates of the tools that he got as well. Ten minutes later the Omnitrix forces him back to his normal form.

He sighs. 'I wonder if there's a way to make it so that certain forms stay active longer.' He thinks, and unseals the final scrolls. A pile of technological doodads, electrical whatsits, and mechanical thingamajigs all appear in a pile. He himself doesn't have a clue on what they do, but he's certain his brainy friend could probably find a use for them. He also sets paper and pencil nearby. He learned to make the pencils from the charred trees due to Hypervolt's electric attacks by wrapping wood left to soak in water for a long period of time around the charcoal. He then uses his knife to shave away the wood in order to get to the charcoal itself.

Throughout the night he shifts between himself and his brain form, whom he eventually names Greymatter and works on a project, jotting down random bits of information, sketching designs, and noting a number of other things; all of which hurt his normal brain when he looks at them. He eventually stops to eat, before returning to his constant changing back and forth.

He uses Greymatter to eventually write down a list of things that he'll need for this project, in words that he can understand when not Greymatter. He stays up late into the night, disassembling the items that he bought, and creating a rounded rectangle that slopes up at each end becoming a stretched out U-like shape out of Diamondhead's crystal - large enough to stand on easily. After reverting back, he returns to disassembling more of the items.

He returns to Greymatter, and begins building whatever it is that's been illustrated on the papers. Hours later the contraption is nearly finished. Greymatter puts a few more instructions on how to attach the things he created to the rectangular crystal. Once the Omnitrix recharges, Diamondhead is used to weld the devices carefully to the crystal. Once done, the devices seem to connect to each-other, humming quietly together. The crystal begins to hover a few inches above the ground. He reverts back to normal, and examines the sheets of papers.

'Cool... um, Greymatter calls it a hoverboard, and he's noted that it can be used to travel quickly instead of just by foot.' He thinks and looks at the contraption. 'Now to learn how to use the thing.' He experiments for awhile, and learns that you can stand on it, and can shift your weight to get it to move. It can also ascend and descend, and he's eager to put it through its paces. He's also learned that it's not very easy to stay on it - since he's fallen off a number of times - so creates makeshift straps to hold his feet onto the board.

'I can't wait to learn chakra control, it'll make using this thing so much better.' He thinks, hovering around the room testing, testing it as best as he can in the limited space. He eventually gets off the board and sees the time. 'Whoa... I've been up all night, yet I'm not even tired in the least.' He moves to the file and opens it to see when he starts the Academy. 'So a week. That should be plenty of time to get the hang of this thing.' He then goes and pulls on a shirt and his sandals, before leaving the apartment, the hoverboard tucked under his arm.

He heads to the gate, sneaking out and heading back to his tree, before moving to the clearing where he had initially found the Omnitrix. He remounts the hoverboard and begins practicing more with it since he now has more space, as well as the trees, rocks and bushes as obstacles to have to deal avoid. He practices for a number of hours, slowly getting more daring and faster, as he gets more used to the thing. He also tests how high he can go, and reaches the tops of the trees fairly easily, so at least twenty-five feet, but he hasn't even begun really pushing to see what the board can really do.

Over a few more hours, he pushes the board harder; faster than what he originally started with until everything becomes a blur around him and he nearly crashes into a tree; as well as making it stop on the dot, giving himself a serious case of whiplash. He also pushes to see how high he can go and manages to reach at least 50 feet above the ground before the device starts to struggle at going any higher.

After a dash through the trees he eventually returns to the clearing and looks up to the sky, the sun now midway through the sky. 'This thing is something else. It's so responsive, that it's scary at times. The slightest body motion can affect this thing direction, and it has some serious speed.' He thinks, before making his way back to the village, and easily slipping over the wall unseen.

He gets back to his place and enters, still on the board. He moves to his bed and sits on it, before undoing the straps from his feet and removing them from the board. He flips the board over and spots a small pair of buttons - one red and one green. He presses the green one and nothing happens, so he then presses the red one. The hum slowly fades, and he can feel the board growing heavier in his grip. He nods approvingly, and leans the board against the wall at the foot of his bed.

He then gets up and stretches, before remembering the cut down wall, and that he hasn't removed it yet. He sighs and gets to work, glad that he cut it into more manageable sized pieces. It takes about an hour of lugging the pieces out, but eventually it gets done. He then heads to take a shower in order to wash off the drywall, plaster, plexiglass, dust, and sweat off of him. Afterwards he goes and prepares something to eat. Eventually fatigue hits him, so he heads to his bed after finishing his meal, crawls under the covers, and is quickly out cold.

-So I know it's been a little while since I've posted anything, well, besides the AN on The ANBU Shadows, but this has a few chapters that are pretty much done, so I'll upload for those who wish to read them. Anyways, I'll end off here. Ja ne.-

* * *

 _ **Jijī=**_ Grandpa or old man

 _ **Hai=**_ Yes

 _ **Hashi=**_ Japanese Chopsticks

 _ **Kumo=**_ Cloud

 _ **Konoha=**_ Leaf

 _ **Chūnin=**_ Middle Level Person (Ninja in Naruto)

 _ **Hokage=**_ Fire Shadow

 _ **Ryō=**_ The currency used in Naruto (100 Ryō = 100 Yen = $0.89 USD = €0.75) I won't try to use number when describing the costs of items, but just thought the amounting would be interesting for you all to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Wielder of the Omnitrix

############################################

Chapter 2

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or Ben-10, but I do own this fic as well as any original techniques and the like.

 ** _3/5/19: Added disclaimer and fixed some errors_**

* * *

 ** _===One Week Later===_**

Naruto awakens to a knocking on his door. He crawls from under his covers, pulls on a pair of shorts so he's not just in his boxers, and goes to answer it. Iruka is standing on the other side.

"Ohayō (Good Morning) Iruka-sensei." Naruto says then yawns.

"Ohayō to you as well Naruto. Are you ready for the Academy today?" Iruka asks.

Naruto nods. "Hai."

"Good to hear. I just thought I'd come by and remind you in case you had possibly forgotten."

Naruto nods again. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei, but there was no need. To be honest I was just about to get up."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going. I'll see you at class Naruto." Iruka says, before turning to make his way down the nearby stairwell.

Naruto closes the door, then stretches, before heading to his dresser and grabbing clean clothes, before heading to the shower. Afterwards he emerges, heads to the kitchen, and prepares a quick breakfast. He then moves to his bed, slips on his sandals, grabs a cloth headband that he had purchased, and ties it on. He grabs his hoverboard and then makes his way out, locking his apartment behind him, and powering on the board. He straps it to his feet, then begins making his way towards the Academy, going over the buildings instead of on the ground, so as to avoid the villagers.

He eventually spots the Academy and makes his way towards it. When he nears it, he bends, undoes the straps, and jumps off the board, grabbing it with his hand as he falls – powering it off mid drop. He hits the ground, rolls, and springs to his feet before making his way into the building. He makes his way past other classrooms, looking for the one with Iruka within.

He eventually finds it and enters the room, making his way towards the back of the room, taking a seat, leaning the board against the wall behind him. Iruka makes his way over. "What's that?" He asks, gesturing to the hoverboard.

"It's just something that I made. It's my hoverboard, and it allows me to traverse the villager easier." Naruto replies.

Iruka blinks. "A hoverboard? How'd you make it? What's it even made of? I've never seen a material like it before."

"It's mostly crystal." Naruto says, before pulling out his knife and setting it on his desk. "It's the same material as this. It's extremely resilient, fairly more so than that of the regulation kunai that ninja are issued. It's also fairly light-weight as well as extremely sharp."

Iruka picks up the knife and examines it. "It is really light. Where did you get the materials to make it?" He asks, putting the knife down.

"Uh…it's actually difficult to find. I found it while exploring one of the caves outside of the village." Naruto replies, lying, hoping to get off the topic.

Iruka blinks. "If you say so, just make sure to keep it put away. You technically aren't even supposed to have actual weapons yet, and any do you do get to use, would mostly be dulled."

Naruto nods, and returns the knife to its carrier. "So what are you going to teach today Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smirks, shaking his head. "You'll have to wait and find out Naruto, just like all the other students."

Naruto frowns. "You're no fun Iruka-sensei."

Iruka chuckles, rolling his eyes, before making his way back to the front of the room. The room slowly fills as the other students begin to arrive. Naruto's seating neighbor is another raven-haired kid, but whose hair style is more resemblent to that of a duck's behind. His eyes are charcoal black, he's wearing a dark grey – almost black – shirt with a blue, red, and white fan-shaped symbol on the back, light grey pants and black sandals with bandage wrappings leading up to his knees. Across his face is a smug look that says 'I'm better than you.'

Naruto sighs. _'Great… I've got a smug bastard as my neighbor. This should be an interesting next few years.'_ He turns and faces the kid, offering his hand. "I'm Naruto."

The turns and looks to Naruto, as if he's just noticing him for the first time, and looks his appearance over. "Sasuke Uchiha." He replies, ignoring Naruto's offered hand.

Naruto blinks, lowering his hand. _'An Uchiha… that's explains the smugness.'_ He thinks. "An Uchiha? Cool, I'm an Uzumaki."

Sasuke blinks. "Uzumaki? The name sounds familiar, but I can't remember why." He then spots Naruto's hoverboard from the corner of his eye, and turns to look at it better. "What's that?"

Naruto turns. "That's just my hoverboard. Pretty cool, right? I built it myself, with a little help from a friend."

"What does it do?" Sasuke asks.

"It lets me get around the village easier. I can pretty much avoid anything, by just going over it when I ride it." Naruto says, then bites his lip. "If you want… I could let you try it out later."

Sasuke nods. "Sounds interesting. I think I'll take you up on that."

Iruka then tells the class to settle down, and begins to go over that they will be doing over the next few years. Afterwards he has everyone introduce themselves. Everyone does, but only a handful seem to have any real significance to the village, while the rest are forgotten.

Sakura Haruno; a pink-haired girl who seems to have some kind of fangirl crush on Sasuke, judging from the way she's constantly staring at and seems to blush whenever she sees him. Ino Yamanaka; a platinum-blond girl who also seems to have a crush on Sasuke, but to a slightly lesser degree. Kiba Inuzuka; a brunette with red fang-like marks on his cheeks under his eyes and slightly canine features; plus, his ninken (ninja hound) Akamaru, a small white puppy that's apparently asleep atop Kiba's head. Chōji Akimichi; a heavyset kid who seems to never stop eating, and has a temper when anyone calls him anything resembling the work 'fat.'

Shikamaru Nara; a kid that is apparently extremely smart, but is too lazy to want to do anything other than asleep. Shino Aburame; and almost mysterious boy that wears a dull-green coat and pitch-black spectacles. Hinata Hyūga; a quiet girl who seems like someone not exactly cut out to be a combat-oriented ninja. She also seems to blush whenever she looks at Naruto. Other than those seven, there doesn't seem to be anyone else of any real importance – at least that he's noticed.

After introductions, Iruka begins going on about the history of ninjas, Konoha, and the Elemental Nations. He talks about the Hokages, and a little bit about the ANBU Black-Ops – the protectors of the village and the Hokage's personal go-to's for dangerous, classified missions. He talks about the other major villages as well; Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds), Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand), Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), and Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks).

The day slowly comes to an end, and Iruka eventually releases everyone from class. A number of girls swarm Sasuke, but he ignores them. Naruto stands, grabs his hoverboard, and hops over the desks then waits by the door for Sasuke, who eventually does the same to escape the fangirls. Naruto then leads the way to an area where he and Sasuke can use the board easily.

He powers it on and places it down, it hovering a few inches above the ground. "It'll take some time for you to get used to. I would also recommend using the straps to keep your feet connected to the board."

Sasuke nods and moves to the board, then sits so he can strap the board on more easily. Naruto then helps him up, but Sasuke wobbles and fall forward, causing Naruto to have to catch him and right his balance once more.

"The balance is the hardest part of using this since it takes a while to get the hang of. Pretend you're balancing on a thin, raised platform; use your arms to help you shift your balance until you can manage to do so without them." Naruto says.

Sasuke does, and over time, slowly gets the hang of keeping his balance. Eventually Naruto backs away, and leaves Sasuke to work on balancing on his own. When he shifts his weight too far in one direction and falls, Naruto can't help but chuckle, before helping Sasuke back up, before backing away again. This repeats for about an hour and a half, but Sasuke improves enough to where he can balance decently.

"Now shift your weight forward a bit the way you're facing. Don't lean too far though, until you get the hang of moving." Naruto says.

Sasuke leans his weight forward a bit, and the board moves, albeit a bit more unexpectedly than what Sasuke was expecting, and he ends up lurching backwards and falling to the ground.

Naruto laughs, and Sasuke glares at him, before pushing himself to a seated position, then pushes himself up and steadies himself on the board, before trying again. This time he's prepared for the sudden lurch, and braces himself as he leans forward again. Once in motion, he realizes that it's easier to stay with his weight shifted slightly forward and to remain moving. He leans forward a bit more, and his speed increases a bit.

"To turn, shift your weight a bit to the side and tilt the board a little while you do. Remember to keep the nose of the board up slightly." Naruto calls out to Sasuke.

Sasuke carefully shifts to the right, and the board responds gracefully. As he straightens out, he leans his weight backwards a bit raising the nose, and the board raises up into the air a bit higher. He blinks, and looks down, the ground now a foot away, compared to a few inches. He smirks, and leans forward more, making the board pick up more speed.

Naruto watches as Sasuke accidently increases in height. "Put more weight on the front to go faster and more on the back to slow. Raise the nose to increase in height and lower it to decrease. It's fairly simple." He calls out.

Sasuke continues practicing with the board, getting a better hang with it. After an hour, he comes to halt near Naruto, who had moved to sit in the shade of a large tree, with his back up against its bark. "This thing is awesome. How much do you want for it?"

Naruto blinks. "It's not for sale. However, if you really want one, I could build one for you, but _you'll_ have to provide the materials for it. It's fairly simple to make, sort of. The actual board material I can provide, but you'll need to provide the technology components. I could also paint it if you bring me a paint color.

Sasuke considers this. "That sounds fair enough. What will I need to get?"

"Come by my place, I'll give you the material list there." Naruto says, and gives Sasuke the location of his apartment. Sasuke undoes the straps and hops off the board. Naruto picks it up and deactivates it, before beginning to head to his place, Sasuke following him.

They reach the apartments, and Naruto heads to and opens the door to his place, setting the board against the wall. "There's not really that much here at the moment, since I just moved in."

Sasuke looks around. "So this is where you live? Do you have any neighbors?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Not really, no. This entire building is technically mine, so my closes neighbors would be in the building next door. I have more than enough space to handle things that I need to."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, before looking around the room then back to Naruto. "This room seems too big to be just one apartment."

Naruto nods. "That's because it's technically _two_ apartments. I broke down one of the walls to enlarge it. The second door is completely useless since I sealed it off. I could technically make this entire building one giant room since no one else lives in it."

"Does the landlord know you did this? What do you even play to live here?"

Naruto shrugs. "I don't think they know, nor do I really care. Jijī told me this building hasn't really been used since the rest were renovated recently, so I decided to take the initiative. As for the rent, I think it's about 40,000 ryō (~$357 /~€302) a month."

"That's pretty cheap; actually, it's cheaper than my own." Sasuke replies.

"If you want, I could get you access to one of the empty rooms fairly easily" Naruto says. "You could theoretically live here for free, since there are a number of empty rooms. Blocking off windows is a simple feat, as well as getting a key to any of the doors."

Naruto then moves to his worktable and writes down a list, which he then hands to Sasuke. "That's what's needed for the hoverboard. If you bring those items by, I can begin working on making one for you."

Sasuke nods, then turns to leave. "I'll think about moving here. There does seem to be plenty of space – not to mention, no annoying fangirls."

Naruto grins. "Fangirls would hardly be a problem here. Especially this particular apartment. You could torch the entire building, and this room would remain untouched."

Sasuke blinks. "And why is that?"

"Look closely at the walls, and tell me what you see."

Sasuke moves to and examines the wall, and notices a very faint sheen. He reaches out and feels it, and notices it feels almost like glass. He turns to Naruto. "Is that… crystal? The same stuff as the board?"

Naruto nods. "One and the same. It's extremely easy for me to get. The floor, ceiling, and walls are all coated with a thin layer of it. It's as hard as diamond – so it won't chip easily – and it's extremely light as well." He says, then an idea pops into his head, causing a small smirk to appear. "Come by tomorrow, I'll have something for you here that you might approve of."

Sasuke nods and turns to leave. Naruto locks the door as he exits, then rubs his hands together. He shifts into Hypervolt and uses an ability he's been practicing to traverse any source of electrical current, such as the electrical grid of the apartment building. He appears in one of the downstairs rooms under his apartment. He then waits for the form to wear off as well as the Omnitrix to recharge. He then changes into Diamondhead and uses his crystallized arms to cuts through the floor, removing a fair sized portion. He reaches pure dirt under the flooring just as the Omnitrix reverts him.

He scoops up a handful of dirt and sifts it through his fingers. _'I've got lightning, water, and wind. If I can somehow manage to access my earth form, this dirt would be a cinch to deal with.'_ He thinks. Eventually the Omnitrix recharges, then beeps – similar to how it did when he had picked up the watch in the store and got Greymatter's form. He looks at the Omnitrix for a moment, before pressing down on it.

His skin bubbles and cracks, before drying and turning brown, while his joints consist of mud. Around his waist like his other elemental forms is a silver and black belt, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his right deltoid – between his bicep and tricep but below his shoulder. **_(A/N: Think of where most Velcro badges would be place on a shirt sleeve.)_** His eyes glow a bright white, making them stand out easily from his brown form's 'skin'.

 _'Huh, I was just wishing I had my earth form, and imagine the chances that I would get just what I was asking for not even moments later. Anyways this should be easy now.'_ He thinks, when he meant to speak out loud to himself. _'Interesting. It seems this form is incapable of audible speech, and instead relies on some form of mind speaking.'_ He then reaches down and touches the dirt under him, and it descends, compressing tightly. He drops into the hole and touches the ground again, and it drops once more, packing itself tight.

He places his hand on the wall and it moves away. _'I wonder if I can control the size of the area of earth that gets moved with this ability.'_ He thinks, then concentrates after moving back to the area he just moved. A large section moves away from him, packing itself like rock. If this form had a mouth, Naruto would grin. He continues clearing large portions of earth, opening up a fairly large cavern. It takes him about thirty minutes to make the room as large as he wants it to be. Afterwards, he coats the entire room in crystal after changing into Diamondhead to make sure that the room remains as it is, instead of accidently collapsing in on itself. He then proceeds to make stairs leading up into the apartment, made of packed and crystal-coated dirt.

After finishing with the steps, he goes back into the cavern and makes crystal hooks for light he's planning on adding later. By the time he's finished, a little over a full hour has passed. He moves back into the empty apartment and looks around, before moving to the door and unlocking it and opening it. He pokes his head out cautiously, and satisfied that no one is around, he changes into Diamondhead, and proceeds to make a crystal key that will be able to unlock and lock the door.

The key is easily made by forcing the crystal into the key tumbler, so he makes two. He then moves to another door and makes two of that door's key as well. He unlocks and enters the apartment just as the Omnitrix wears off. He pockets the keys separately and shuts the door after exiting, before making sure to lock it and heading back up to his own apartment. He creates a duplicate of his apartment's door key as well once the Omnitrix recharges before entering his place.

He sets the keys up on the shelf nearby, careful not to mix them up, and makes a note to create hooks for them. He changes into Diamondhead and then begins working on creating crystal kunai. He makes ten fairly easily before moving to and picking up something he had started about a week earlier, but hasn't really been working on. The object is a crystal-mesh-weave gauntlet that is fairly light-weight, but has the resilience of the diamond and the flexibility of a normal glove. Its fabric innards are also stretchy, so he'll be able to continue using it as he grows.

The outside will eventually be painted black with small silver and green detailing's. The fabric inside is an extraordinarily soft fabric which quickly wicks away the sweat from his hand. He spent almost all of the remaining ryō that he had gotten from Hiruzen after buying everything else he needed on the cloth, and then spent hours afterwards carefully stitching it together.

He works carefully on the interweaving of thin cords of crystal. He chose the cord shape for its flexibility, but still wanted the crystal for its resilience. He's utilized Diamondhead so much compared to his other forms that he's managed to break the ten-minute time allocation for him, but only by an additional five minutes, and he makes the most out of every minute. He works on the glove for the next five hours, making sure that everything on it is exactly how he wants it, before finally putting the glove down and going to make himself something to eat. Afterwards he returns to working on the glove for another hour or so, before stashing it away, going to shower, then heading to his bed to sleep.

The next day is more-or-less the same; slow, boring class day, fangirls pestering Sasuke, and then the return to Naruto's place with Sasuke in tow. When they return to Naruto's, they enter the apartment, and Naruto locks the door after Sasuke enters. He then moves to his worktable and grabs a cloth before moving to where he put the crystal kunais. He wraps them up in the cloth before moving back to Sasuke, and handing the bundle to him.

Sasuke takes the bundle and examines its contents, pulling out a kunai. "These are made of crystal. How'd you get these?"

"I did say that's it's easy for me to acquire the crystal; I even carry a knife made of the crystal myself with me everywhere." Naruto replies, unsheathing his knife, and holding it up for Sasuke to see. "It's a bit heavier than those kunai, but it's just as strong and as sharp. Those'll take some time getting used to because of their lighter weight, but you won't want normal steel kunai after using those."

Sasuke nods and set the kunais down, pulling out a scroll and tossing it to Naruto. "Those are the materials you asked for."

Naruto then moves to and sets the scroll on the worktables, before moving to the shelf and one of each of the double crystal keys, before handing them to Sasuke. "One is for the room directly below us, and the other one is for the room next to it. The one for you room – if you decide to move here – is marked with a blue dot. The other room's key is blank. I'm not finished with the room that the blank key goes to, but I can let you into it anyways if you want to use the board."

Sasuke nods. "It would be good to get some more practice in with the thing. So, how long will it take for you to be done making my board?"

"Well, it took me about half a day to make my board, but that was due to not having made one before as well as spur of the moment ideas and tweaks, which I had to copy down on to paper while making it." Naruto then moves to grab his hoverboard and moves back to Sasuke activating it midway, and passes it to him, before moving to his door, grabbing the extra key as he passes. "Follow me." He says, then exits his place, and heads to the room where he made the cavern below it, Sasuke following him. "Sorry if it's dark in here, I haven't had a chance to set up any kind of lighting yet. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He then leaves and heads back upstairs to his place.

He unseals the scroll that Sasuke brought him, and a pile of electronic gadgets appears, as well as a number of paint cans. He proceeds to disassemble the gadgets and set things into neat piles where he can easily find the things he needs. He then goes lock the door changes into Greymatter before hopping onto the worktable, and beginning his tinkering. A few hours of working and changing back and forth later, Naruto is interrupted by a knock on the door. Luckily the Omnitrix reverts Naruto back to normal, and he goes to open the door.

Sasuke stands there, hoverboard in hand, its instruments still humming quietly. Naruto steps aside, allowing Sasuke to pass him, before shutting the door. "Press the red button on the bottom of the board." He says. Sasuke flips the board over, finds the button, and presses it, the instruments powering down.

"That's fairly simple. Anyways, I've thought some more on what you said yesterday, and I think I'll accept it and move in downstairs… if that's okay with you?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto shrugs. "I don't have a problem with it. Do you want me to know the wall down like I did with my place, or is it big enough as it currently is?"

"It seems big enough if that one room was the same size. Would it be possible for you to coat the room as well?"

"I can, but it would be wise to see if the place is big enough beforehand. That way, it's easier to knock the wall down if necessary, since the crystal would just get in the way and make the job a lot than it would need to be."

Sasuke nods. "That makes sense. I was think about possibly moving this weekend. Think you could possibly lend a hand with the moving of my stuff?"

"Sounds like a plan, and yea, I can help with that." Naruto replies.

Sasuke nods and looks around, then sees the jumble of wires, parts, and other items on the worktable. He sets the board against the wall and moves to look at all the disassembled gadgetry. He shakes his head. "How can you even know what you're doing? This all just looks like a bunch of junk to me."

"It's simple with the right mindset. But as of right now, it'll look like a whole bunch of junk, and it'll look like that until I'm done building the grav-repulsors. I got about three hours' worth of work done while you were practicing. So, I'd say maybe anywhere from six to nine hours to go."

"So what do you plan to do with that giant dirt room downstairs? How did you even clear it so fast?"

"The clearing took a while, but not as long as it could've taken. As for the purpose, it's going to be for the hoverboards. I plan on making some kind of obstacle course for them. That way, we can get the most out of the things."

Sasuke blinks. "Sounds like a good idea. If you need a hand, I'd be willing to offer one."

Naruto nods, before looking away to a time-teller that Greymatter constructed. "So, are you hungry?"

Sasuke nods. "A bit, why?"

"It's about the time that I usually begin preparing dinner, or whatever you want to call it. And I thought I'd be courteous and offer some since you're here still."

"Uh… sure, if it's not too much of a hassle." Sasuke replies. Naruto nods and moves to the kitchen and begins working on making dinner.

Sasuke walks around, and looks at the stuff that in Naruto's apartment. He eventually examines the small amount of objects throughout the room, before moving to and sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto finishes cooking and serves Sasuke and himself.

"This is pretty good, how'd you learn to cook like this at such a young age?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, when you live in the forest, you tend to learn to survive. I had to learn to cook in order to feed myself, and I didn't have spices to use then. Now that I have a place to actually live, I can stock up on cooking materials to use whenever I cook." Naruto replies.

Sasuke stops eating and looks over at Naruto. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto stalls for a moment, not sure if he wants to explain some of his past issues to Sasuke. Seeing as the worst that can happen is Sasuke being like the villagers, he decides to risk explaining a little bit. "About three years ago the villagers burnt my old place to the ground, and ran me out of the village for some reason or another. The used to, no, they still do; they call me _Demonspawn_ , but I've never fully understood why, and it's always causing problems for me. It's why my place is now coated in crystal. They can attack it as much or as hard as they want, but they'll never be able to hurt me if I'm in here.

"My life has been hard, and all for a reason I don't know; but I've learned to deal with most of the crap the villagers throw at me. I've learned to survive the hard way, how to fight smart, and how to do things the villagers only wish they could do. You don't need chakra for most of the skills I know. Hell, I could possibly beat a number of Genin (Low Level Ninja), and possibly even a few unlucky Chūnin with the skills that I've acquired. I'm also good at blending in with my surroundings, even if I'm contrasting with them. If I don't want to be found, you likely will never find me, even if you're looking right at me." Naruto explains.

"It sounds like you've had it rough, almost as rough as I did a few years ago. Do you know what happened a few years ago? What happened to the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asks, gripping his hashi tightly. Naruto shakes his head.

"I'm called the last surviving Uchiha, and that's not including the other one. That night, a few years ago, my brother assassinated the entirety of my clan, excluding myself. When I asked why, he told me that it was to test his power. He tortured me with visions of him slaying everyone; the children, the babies, men and women, young and old. Afterwards he told me that I was too weak, and that I should foster my hatred towards him; and that when I have the same eyes as him, then I should attempt to seek him out." Sasuke replies, snapping the hashi in his hand. "He told me I wasn't worth killing."

Naruto bites his lip, unsure of what exactly to say. He eventually settles with moving to and placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your brother is wrong. Anger will only lead to torturing yourself. You wish to seek revenge on you brother? Okay, then seek it. But what will you do afterwards? What will you do when you have finally avenged your clan? Think about it." He says before moving back to the kitchen.

Sasuke ponders that, and stares down at his bowl, no longer hungry. He stands and moves to the kitchen, and Naruto takes the plate, dumps the remaining food, and washes it. "I never actually thought about that before. I never considered what I'd do after I enacted my revenge on my brother; but now you've got me thinking." Sasuke says quietly.

Naruto looks up to Sasuke. "There's so much you could do, but it's up to you to choose."

Sasuke nods, and Naruto brushes past him. Sasuke turns and moves to the worktable and picks up the cloth-bound kunai then moves to the door. "Thanks for the meal Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." He says then exits, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto sighs and leans against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. _'I never realized how tough some people's lives are, but now this has got me wondering just that.'_ He thinks, moving to lock the door, before heading to take a hot shower. He soaks in the hot water, running through a number of thoughts in his head. He looks at his wrist, and wonders for the umpteenth exactly why the Omnitrix came to the Elemental Nations and what its history is.

Half an hour later he exits the shower and dries off, before moving to his dresser and pulling on a pair of clean boxers. _'I need to get my mind off of this.'_ He thinks, moving to the worktable and changing into Greymatter, before continuing on his work of making Sasuke's hoverboard, and focuses his thoughts solely on it. Being so immersed, he doesn't even realize he's been Greymatter for thirty minutes. Eventually he finishes the first grav-repulsor unit, and completely returns to normal – not even an Omnitrix timer warning.

When the Omnitrix recharges, he continues working, and ends up finishing the second unit in half the time it took to make the first one, then waits for the Omnitrix to recharge after returning to normal. He then creates the board as Diamondhead and proceeds to mount the grav-repulsors to the crystal board. After reverting back to normal, he begins pondering some way to protect the instruments from the paint while he colors it, and wishes he had some paper adhesive.

He checks the pile of things Sasuke brought, and grins thankfully when he manages to spot a roll of paper adhesive. He covers the instruments carefully, as well as makes some careful designs on the top of the board with the Uchiha Crests on the lips at the ends. He then proceeds on painting the board midnight-black, applying two layers to make sure the coat is dark, before working on the reds and whites of the crests.

Afterwards he shifts back to Diamondhead and adds a thin, crystal clear layer over the paint he just added to prevent it from wearing, as well as add straps. He then tests the board, and notices it runs just as well as his own. He then stores it next to his own, before moving to his bad and crawling under the covers after turning off the lights.

* * *

The next day Naruto does his morning regiment, before grabbing the two boards and making his way to the Academy, carrying Sasuke's under his arm. He enters the building on his board, before slowing to a halt, and undoes the straps, hopping off. He then grabs his board and powers it off, before continuing his way to the classroom on foot. As usual, he's the first one to arrive, so he moves to his seat and rests the boards on the wall behind him.

Iruka notices the second board, but remains silent. Sasuke arrives – followed soon after by fangirls – and takes his seat next to Naruto. As usual the girls all bitch and moan about the fact that Naruto gets to sit by Sasuke, but they can't.

"Props to you Sasuke, I don't think I could deal with the… attention that those girls give you." Naruto says.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, then notices that there are _two_ boards instead of just one. "You managed to finish it already? How does it work? Is it as good as yours is?"

Naruto nods. "And I even gave it a custom paint job. It's a tad bit heavier than mine since I added an extra layer of crystal to protect the paint, but not enough to affect you too seriously. You can take it after the day's over."

Sasuke nods, and the two talk about the boards and his move during the upcoming weekend, until Iruka calls the room to attention. The room groans in unison.

"So I take it you all _don't_ want to do something different than normal?" Iruka asks, and everyone immediately shuts up. Iruka smirks. "Good. I was thinking we'd go outside and practice some sparring drills, as well as tool accuracy. What do you all think?"

A chorus of 'Hais' echo throughout the room, and Iruka then leads everyone outside. They all surround a raised ring, and Iruka goes over a set of rules, as well as the overall goal. Everyone ends up fighting some random person… everyone but Naruto and Sasuke. When they get called up, they enter the ring.

Naruto turns to face Iruka. "I've got a question. Could Sasuke and I have a slightly different set of rules for our match?"

Iruka cocks his head to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thing we could use a pair of custom-made weapon. One solid, shallow cut is all that is needed to win. I made the knives specifically for spars like this." Naruto replies, pulling out two strangely shaped looking weapons. The blades are about a centimeter long and have a large rounded guard so that they can only pierce so deep. Otherwise they're vaguely reminiscent of kunai. The other students all gasp at the thought of lethal weapons.

Iruka looks at the weapons with a frown, but turns to face Sasuke. "Are you okay with this?" He asks, a bit hesitantly.

Sasuke nods, and takes one of the weapons from Naruto, and twirls it around experimentally to get the feel of the bulky weapon. "Yea, I'm sure."

Iruka nods, then reluctantly asks them if they're ready. "I really shouldn't be allowing this, but both parties are accepting of the terms of combat. A clean cut on your opponent is required to be named victor and loser. I have the utmost authority to step in and stop the duel if I believe it has gone on long enough. Are there any questions?" He asks and earns two head shakes. He takes a breath before exhaling. "Hajime. (Begin.)" He says and jumps back.

Naruto and Sasuke stare each other down, before lunging. The custom kunais clang against each other. Naruto grabs Sasuke's kunai arm and Sasuke responds by tossing the weapon to his free hand, and blocking Naruto's incoming strike. Sasuke brings his leg up and knees Naruto in the stomach before backing away and swapping the kunai back to his dominant hand.

Naruto rubs his chest and narrows his eyes, looking for a way to get at Sasuke. He lunges and fakes a swing, dropping to the ground and kicking Sasuke's feet out from under him. Sasuke catches himself with his free hand and kicks out, catching Naruto in the side, before getting back to his feet.

Naruto rolls away and climbs back to his feet, a hand rubbing his side. "You're tougher than I was expecting Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks. "You're not too bad yourself."

Naruto lunges again, before dropping and rolling between Sasuke's legs, and getting back to his feet behind him. He then spins around and tackles Sasuke from behind, knocking him to the ground. Sasuke rolls to his back as Naruto goes for the finishing blow, and blocks it. He kicks up, aiming for Naruto's gut again, but is blocked by Naruto's leg. A clatter is heard causing Naruto and Sasuke to spot Naruto's knife, which had fallen from its sheathe.

Sasuke rolls away from Naruto as Naruto grabs his knife and re-sheathes it, making sure its strap is secure, before removing and tossing the secured blade to Iruka to hold. He then rushes Sasuke again, and the two grapple together, their free arms grasping the arm holding the blades. They try kicking each other, but only end up blocking each other's strikes. They jump away before glaring at each other.

They remain staring for about ten seconds before rushing at each other. Their unique kunai clang against each other. Eventually the both miscalculate for their attacks for parries and end up cutting each other on the cheek. They stare at each other before smirking. Not bad Naruto/Sasuke." They both say at the same time. Sasuke tosses the kunai to Naruto and he pockets them, before turning to Iruka.

Iruka glances them over, spotting the cuts. "This match is a draw due to both parties having received their cuts at approximately the same time." The other students murmur quietly in appreciation of the good spout.

"Now we will move on to weapon accuracy drills. You will each be give ten kunai and ten shuriken. You will need to at least an accuracy of seventy-five percent in order to pass. So any combination of kunai totaling at least fifteen is considered to be passing." Iruka says.

The students all line up and take their turns, most averaging at least ten to fifteen due to having little to no experience. A few score a little bit better. Shino scores sixteen strike, equaling an eighty percent. Shikamaru scores a seventeen, equaling an eighty-five percent. Kiba scores eighteen hits, equaling a ninety percent. Naruto and Sasuke both hit all twenty, earning a perfect score of one hundred percent.

"Not bad, not bad at all, there most of you have room to improve in the future. But that was a stationary target. How about a moving target?" Iruka asks.

The moving target proves to be harder for almost everyone. Only three managed to get at least fifteen hits. Shikamaru got seventeen hits again, eighty-five percent. Naruto and Sasuke both missed one as they got the feel of the target, and finished with nineteen hits, ninety-five percent.

"Again, not bad. Shikamaru, I believe you could do better, if you put in more effort. Naruto and Sasuke, impressive to both of you. You both scored a total of thirty-nine overall hits, with a one hundred percent accuracy on the stationary target and a ninety-five percent accuracy on the moving target, coming to an average accuracy of ninety-seven and a half percent. There is a special test for those who score at least a ninety percent. Would either of you like to take it?" Iruka asks, earning two 'hais.'

The special third test consists of a moving target as well as randomly moving platform. The person is given five kunai and five shuriken, and must score at least seven hits. Sasuke goes first and chooses to use his custom-made kunai over the ones provided. All five kunai slam into the target, and well as three shuriken, an eighty percent.

Naruto then takes his turn. He uses the five shuriken, four kunai, and his custom knife. He closes his eyes and relaxes. He begins with the kunai and sinks all four. He then moves to the shuriken, and sinks three of them. He then readies his knife, holding the blade between his thumb and index finger, carefully aims, and throws it. It flies past the target, and to the others, it appears as a miss.

Iruka nods approvingly. "Sasuke gets an eighty percent on this, and Naruto receives a seventy percent, both passing scores."

Sasuke looks to Naruto, who's still looking at the target. Naruto then makes eye-contact, and a cheeky grin forms on his face. Sasuke smirks, before turning to face Iruka. "I believe that you are incorrect Iruka-sensei."

Iruka raises an eyebrow at the statement. "And why would that be?"

"Naruto actually scored the same score that I did. Go and check the target yourself if you don't believe this to be true." Sasuke replies.

Iruka looks to the target before moving to the target. He arrives at and counts the tools that, and only comes to seven. He turns to head back and notices Sasuke pointing at hand before flipping it over and pointing at the back. Iruka's eyes widen, before he turns back to the target and examines the back. Sure enough, Naruto's knife is embedded to the hilt in the target. He reaches up and tugs it free, before moving back to Naruto. "Do you think you could do that a second time?"

"Possibly." Naruto replies taking his knife from Iruka when it's offered, and moves to the platform again. The target and platform begin moving and Naruto readies himself. He throws the knife and it once again passes by the target. When Iruka arrives to check, the knife is once again embedded in the target. He returns to Naruto with the knife in hand.

"Incredible; and seemingly impossible too for one so inexperienced. You hit a moving target while moving yourself not once, but twice. The impossible part is that you managed to make the knife ricochet both times off some distant object and hit the target it in the back at a vital spot that would normally immobile, possibly even kill a living being. Most Jōnin (High Level Ninja) would have a difficult time replicating that, and you're not even a Genin yet." Iruka says, jotting down a note and fixing Naruto's grade. "You and Sasuke are both exceptional at weapon accuracy drills. You both accumulated an average of a ninety-four percent accuracy from a double-stationary test, a mobile-stationary test, and a double-mobile test."

The students murmur amongst themselves about how outclassed they are. The fangirls all seem to have hearts in their eyes as they stare at Sasuke.

"I want to talk to you two after class about something." Iruka says, then begins leading the students back to the classroom. The day then progresses and Iruka talks on about boring things, eventually releasing them. He then moves to Naruto and Sasuke. "Do you two practice at all outside of class?"

Naruto shakes his head, but Sasuke nods. "I do on occasion. I used to practice more when I was younger with my brother."

Iruka scrunches his lips. "I notice that you both have one of these board things. What would you say to a custom-built test, so as to judge just how adept you two really are?"

"It depends on what you have in mind." Naruto replies.

"What if we built you a custom accuracy range, and you two used your board things as well as your custom and regulation steel kunai, and pushed your skills to the limit? Sound interesting?"

Naruto and Sasuke look to each other, before returning their gazes to Iruka. "Sign me up." They say together.

Iruka scoffs and nods, before allowing the two to leave. They grab their boards and quickly exit the classroom, making their ways back to their respective homes, calling out that they'll see each other later. Naruto arrives back at his place, hopping off and de-powering the board, before going and grabbing the crystal-mesh glove. He looks it over and is pleased with its progress, before shifting into Diamondhead and continuing to work on it for a few hours, only stopping to eat before returning to the glove. He eventually calls it a day, then strips to his boxers, crawls under the covers of his bed, and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

 ** _-And here is chapter two of the Wielder of the Omnitrix. Most of these early chapters will be mostly be filler until the actual canon begins, until then, bear with it since it's mostly building up to that point. Anyways I added two links to my profile bio, one is to the other site that I post to, and the other is a discord server that I made where ideas, thoughts, and comments on my writing can be left. Anyways, that's all I have to say. Ja ne.-_**

* * *

 _ **Genin=**_ Low Level Person (Ninja in Naruto)

 _ **Jōnin=**_ High Level Person (Ninja in Naruto)

 _ **Hajime=**_ Begin

 _ **Ninken=**_ Ninja Hound

 _ **Kumogakure=**_ Village Hidden in the Clouds

 _ **Sunagakure=**_ Village Hidden in the Sand

 _ **Kirigakure=**_ Village Hidden in the Mist

 _ **Iwagakure=**_ Village Hidden in the Rocks

 _ **Ohayō=**_ Good Morning


	3. Chapter 3

Wielder of the Omnitrix

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Naruto or Ben-10, but I do own this fic as well as any original techniques and the like._

* * *

 ** _I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter typed up. It's been pretty much finished since Christmas of 2017, but things have just been difficult and I've also partially been too lazy to really finish typing this chapter. Also, just a warning, it's going to be a fair amount of time before I work on the next chapter in this fic since I'm busy with life issues as well as trying to focus on TAS, which is the main story I've done. I have a ton planned for it in the future since it's not going to be a one part story like this one will be, and will instead be a series, so it will be my main focus for now. So I also apologize to those that will want me to work on this fic, but it will be a while. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the third chapter of WotO._**

* * *

A few days pass with nothing new really happening. Naruto works a bit more on his crystal gauntlet, and is about eighty percent done. He uses Greymatter to work on his hoverboard a bit as well, in order to try and enhance it capabilities, but there isn't that much than can really be done, besides minutes speed and hover capability improvements.

Naruto showed Sasuke his tree-house and where he went to relax, but leaves out the matter of the Omnitrix knowing he'll bring it up at a later point – likely when he gets put on a team; especially if he wants to use his forms.

The two ravens have bonded together, becoming what Naruto would call friends; though he's uncertain as to Sasuke's take on their acquaintanceship. Over the past few days, Sasuke has come over to Naruto so that they can spar as well as practice with their hoverboards, allowing them to become more adept as well as creative.

Naruto wishes to keep the Omnitirix quiet for as long as he possibly can, but with Sasuke always being around, it makes it difficult at times. He always seems to show up just as Naruto is reverting back to normal. If Naruto tells anyone first – besides Hiruzen, whom he's already told – it'll likely be Sasuke. He's thought of telling him a few times, but he never has.

The first day of the weekend rolls around, and Naruto just finishes his morning routine when Sasuke arrives at his place, ready to move over downstairs. Naruto pulls on a shirt, grabs his board, and follows Sasuke to his place, locking his own door behind him. Sasuke's apartment is fairly similar to Naruto's, but with more company – which is most likely fangirls. Sasuke invites Naruto in then shuts the door. Naruto looks around, and is glad that he remembered to grab the scrolls that had held his old purchases.

"Let's try to do this quickly… and quietly." Sasuke says. "It's the main reason I came so early. I'd rather be gone when the fangirls awaken and start swarming my place."

Naruto nods. "That makes sense. If I know them – which I'm sure that I do – they'll bitch and moan, and cry and beg you not to leave."

Sasuke nods, and the two then begin working on packing up Sasuke's place sealing everything into the scrolls. It takes about two or so hours, and they manage to get most of the place sealed and ready to go. Only a large wardrobe, the futon and quilts, and a few other things remain since they ran out of scrolls.

"That wardrobe is going to be a pain to move, let alone seal." Naruto says, earning a nod. "It belonged to my parent, and I'd rather not leave it." Sasuke replies.

"And we won't. I just said that it's going to be tough to move."

Sasuke then pokes his head out his door, before pulling it back inside. "We're clear for now, but we should go before any girls show up."

Naruto nods, and begins pocketing scrolls, as does Sasuke. They then head back to Naruto's place and quickly enter the lower apartment that Naruto had already gotten a key to for Sasuke. He unpockets the scrolls he has before turning to Sasuke who's unsealing and sorting items. "I'm going to go and get the rest of your stuff, toss me your key."

Sasuke fishes the key from his pocket and tosses it to Naruto, who snatches it out of the air before exiting and making his way back to Sasuke's old apartment. He has to wait as a handful of fangirls try to peek into the apartment, which takes about ten minutes before they eventually give up. Once clear, he quickly enters and locks the door behind him.

He seals the rest of the items, plus the futon on quilts, before turning to the wardrobe. _'Now then, how do I go about sealing this thing?'_ He ponders to himself. He moves to and examines it to see if it can be partially disassembled, but to no avail. He frowns and leans up against it, causing the Omnitrix to beep.

Naruto's eyes widen, and he looks to the device, the selection button of the device extended with a new alien image being show, tempting Naruto to press it, which he does. His muscles begin to ripple and enlarge, his body grows bulkier and taller, an extra pair of arms grow beneath his original ones, and a second pair of eyes appear as well. His skin becomes a dull crimson hue and his eye shine a dark yellow. Donned are a tight-fitting four-armed t-shirt similar to his normal shirt with the Omnitrix icon in the center of his chest, as well as a pair of snug black pants, revealing his large, bare feet.

When the change finishes, Naruto examines his new form, almost smacking his head against the ceiling of the room. He squats before taking a moment to get used to the extra limbs, as well as the double-vision. The arms are easier to get used to, but the vision takes longer, before he's finally able to focus, giving him a massive field of view. He clenches and unclenches his fists, watching the muscles in his arms tense and flex.

"Whoa… this guy is big." He says in a deep voice, even more so than Diamondhead's. "I wonder what this guy can do, though I'm guessing that due to the second set of arms, he has some serious strength. He then turns to the wardrobe, and grips it experimentally before lifting it with fairly relative ease. The wardrobe raises a foot off the floor, and even though he sets it down gently, it still makes a fairly decent thud. He grins, lifting the wardrobe again, before sliding a sealing scroll under it with his foot, leaving the scroll partially exposed, before lowing it with another thud.

"This guy makes moving a cinch." He says aloud to himself, before he hears the telltale warning tone of the Omnitrix since adjusting to the new form took most of the ten minutes. He reverts to normal in a flash of red, before going cross-eyed and blinking a few times. _'That's going to take a little while to get used to. As for this, it's going to be interesting figuring out how to explain how I managed to get this thing onto the scroll.'_ He thinks, before kneeling and pumping his chakra into the scroll, sealing the wardrobe in a plume of smoke He then pockets the final scroll and moves to the door, carefully poking his head out. Satisfied that it's safe, he quickly exits and locks the door, before hoverboarding fairly quickly away from the apartments back to his place.

He eventually returns and enters Sasuke's new place locking the door behind him, before dismounting his board. He sets the scrolls not containing the wardrobe near Sasuke.

"Took you a while, Naruto." Sasuke says.

"Your old place was surround, so I had to wait a while. The wardrobe is another story however, though I managed to get it." Naruto replies. "Though, I think you should place it last." He continues, noticing the amount of space left in the apartment.

Sasuke nods. "So how'd you manage to finally seal it?"

Naruto bites his lip. "How about I explain that when we finally get to the point of unsealing it. I've actually been meaning to tell and show you something for a while now, but have been stalling."

Sasuke turns to Naruto and raises an eyebrow. "If you say so. Lend me a hand with all of this would you?"

The duo then works on setting up Sasuke's new place, and Naruto realizes that there's not going to be enough space for everything, so the two make a fairly neat pile of stuff that still need to be placed somewhere.

Sasuke then turns to Naruto. "You said you'll explain when we get to the wardrobe, but we're out of space for everything. However, due to this, I believe you'll be needing to explain sooner since I believe it has something to do with how you remove the wall, am I correct?"

Naruto nods, before taking a breath, then raising his arm to show the Omnitrix to Sasuke. "This is what I've been meaning to tell you about. This device allows me to do some pretty crazy things." He says before beginning to recap on when he got the device all the way up to the present. "I don't why it was me that had found it, but it's changed my life. The boards, the kunais, the cavern next door; they're all byproducts of this device."

Sasuke blinks. "So, this device allows you to manipulate objects, or something along those lines?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Not quite. It grants me a number of forms that I can change into, each one with their own unique set of abilities. I've been keeping it quiet because I don't want to cause more problems towards myself from the villagers. However, they'll learn eventually since it's only a matter of time."

Sasuke nods. "That's, uh… cool?" He says, not really sure how to respond to this new information.

Naruto maneuvers around Sasuke in the cramped room. If you want me to remove the wall, we need to first make some space. The form I use is fairly large, and I'll need space to move him." He says, while moving stuff around to make more space – enough to reach from floor to ceiling in about a five-foot-wide area. He then fiddles with the Omnitrix, turning the dial to find Diamondhead, the turns to Sasuke. "You may want to back up a little bit." He says before slamming his open palm down on the upraised portion.

Sasuke backs up and watches as Naruto changes. His skin ripples and he grows larger, followed by his skin beginning to crystalize then cracking lightly near his joints, before changing to a light-greenish-blue hue. The contours of his limbs and body are more trapezoidal compared to a normal being's rounded contours. His outfit is a full body-suit that's white on the left side and black on the right, with the boots built into it. His eyes glow a bright, pale-yellow, and he has long crystal protrusions coming from his shoulder-blades extending upwards at an angle before stopping a bit above his head. Once finished changing, he looks to Sasuke. "So… what do you think?" He asks in a deep voice that resonates with the sounds of crystal clinking due to his jaw movements.

Sasuka stares at Diamondhead-Naruto, not really sure what to say. He is a bit envious of Naruto though, since he seems to be easily stronger than himself. Naruto waits for a few seconds, before turning to the wall and changing his entire arm into a giant crystal blade, then proceeding to cut through the wall. He gets thorough and uses the larger area to his advantage, and works on the wall from this side instead. It takes about ten minutes to fully remove the wall – diced into more manageable pieces. He then places his hands on a wall and coats the place in a thin coat, sealing off the unnecessary door.

As he finishes crystal-coating the place, the Omnitrix begins beeping, before reverting Naruto back to normal. He turns to face Sasuke. "One wall removed, and an entire apartment coated in crystal. Now you've got plenty of space to work with."

Sasuke stares at Naruto, or more precisely, the Omnitrix. "What other things can that thing do?" He asks.

"Currently, I can use it to change into seven different forms. The one you just saw is called Diamondhead, and is made entirely of crystal. He's the one I used to make my knife, your kunai, and the main section of our hoverboards. I have one that I just acquired, but haven't named yet, which is the one I used to lift the wardrobe so I could seal it. I then have a small, amphibious-like guy that I call Greymatter; he's the one who created the actual grav-repulsor mechanisms of the hoverboards and allows them to operate. I then have four others that are reminiscent of the chakra elements. There's Hypervolt for Raiton (Lightning Release), Aquasurge for Suiton (Water Release), Earthquake for Dōton (Earth Release), and Typhoon for Fūton (Wind Release). I have a possibility to get a Katon (Fire Release) form as well, but I haven't reached a specific event to unlock it yet." Naruto explains.

Sasuke blinks. "So you're possibly able to control all five of the chakra elements?" He asks, earning a nod, then remaining silent for a moment, letting this information sink in. "So which is your strongest element?"

"Raiton is my strongest, followed by fūton and suiton, then followed by dōton and katon. As of now, I'm unsure if I have any dual-elements, but only time will tell."

Sasuke nods, and keeps quiet, unsure of what to say without sounding like an ass towards Naruto.

Naruto waits for the Omnitrix to recharge and begins working on sorting out Sasuke's apartment. About an hour passes as the duo quietly work, making the apartment look decent. Naruto then picks up the wardrobe scroll, which he moves to an open area before unsealing it. He then messes with the Omnitrix and changes into his new form – whom he still hasn't named yet.

Once changed, he lifts the wardrobe and moves it to a decent looking spot, before setting it down with a thud. He then turns to Sasuke and sees the look on his face. "What?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. "You have four arms and four eyes; it's just… kinda weird."

Naruto blinks before looking to his arms. "Four arms? That could work." He says, thinking aloud, which causes Sasuke to stare at him and cock his head in question. "Sorry, I was just thinkning aloud. You just gave me an idea on what to call this guy, that's all."

The rest of Naruto's transformation passes in awkward silence, only interrupted by the warning tone of the Omnitrix, which ends when Naruto returns to normal. "So… yea. The Omnitrix has some cool abilities, and it's done a lot for me since I found it, yet I still don't know everything there is to know about it."

"Where exactly did you find it?" Sasuke asks.

"In the clearing where you first learned to use the hoverboard."

Sasuke blinks, then shakes his head. "Right… anyways, let's finish straightening up the apartment. I'd like to finish before the sun sets."

Naruto nods, and the two then continue working on the room, setting it up how Sasuke wants. Naruto then has an idea, and changes into Diamondhead, before proceeding to make a number of different sized boards which he then melds together, construction a large cabinet with shelves inside. HE makes two more boards – thinner than the others – and sets them to the side for later.

Sasuke approaches and looks at the cabinet. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looks to Sasuke, and moves to the side. "It's a weapon's case. You can store and display pretty much any weapons that you own within."

"That's pretty convenient. What are those two board for?"

"I don't have any hinges at the moment – and don't know if I could make any that would work – but those are the doors. If you need something for the inside, feel free to ask. Just know that weapons still take some time to craft, even if they are kunai."

Sasuke nods. "You made a knife, right?" He earns a nod. "Do you think you could go bigger? Like say… a sword for instance?"

The Omnitrix beeps, before returning Naruto to normal. "Yea, I could make a sword. "Why? Do you have a particular design in mind?"

"Not at the moment, but a sword would be cool to have in the future."

Naruto ponders this for a moment. "I've got an idea, come with me." He then grabs his hoverboard and heads out the door, Sasuke on his heels with his own board. The two head across the village and land outside a small shop. They enter after dismounting their boards. Sasuke takes in the multitude of weapons crammed within, following Naruto to the counter.

A man comes from the back room. "Welcome to Buki to Dōgu (Weapons and Tools). What can I do for ya?" He asks.

Naruto motions to Sasuke. "My friend here wants a sword, but isn't too sure of what kind to get. Do you have any listing or catalogues, or anything of that nature that we could browse?"

The man looks to Sasuke and raises an eyebrow. "A sword, eh? I could make you one, but, aren't you a bit young to be dealing with weapons?"

Naruto pulls of his knife sheathe. "There won't be any need for you to make a weapon yourself, I believe I am proficient enough to do so myself. This knife is an example of what I've created."

The man takes the sheath and draws the knife, examining it thoroughly. "A fine make if I must say so myself. But the material, I've never seen anything quite like it. What exactly is it made of?"

"It's made of a rare, difficult to shape crystal. The object made of it is nigh indestructible. A normal steel broadsword could never hope to break that knife, let alone even chip it."

The man's eyes widen marginally. "Crystal you say? And, if I may inquire, where exactly did you acquire this particular crystal?"

"That, good sir, is a secret that I cannot reveal unfortunately."

"A shame that you should say that. I could possibly make the best tools in all of the Elemental Nations it I had access to it."

Naruto smirks. "Then how about a compromise of sorts?" I coat anything you make in crystal, and you jack up the price, claiming that it's the best tool that money can buy. You can keep a majority of the sale earnings, but I ask for at least a quarter of the earnings. In consequence, you'll be known as the go-to for highly durable equipment that is bound to last for years, if not longer. All I ask for is twenty-five percent of the earnings as well as access to any documentations you may have of weapons designs."

The man blinks, and runs the possibilities through his head. Sasuke looks to Naruto, eyebrow raised. Naruto motions for Sasuke to go explore the shop while he waits. Sasuke nods and leaves to go examine some nearby ninjato.

Two minutes after Sasuke leaves, the man speaks again. "And how do I know that you won't start a store of your own once you accumulate enough, and sell cheaper, eventually running me out of business?"

Naruto shakes his head. "There is no need. My friend and I, we're both orphans of the Kyūbi (Nine Tails) attack, and we would really have nothing to gain from an action of the drastic of a caliber. That's why I'm letting you keep seventy-five percent, in exchange for twenty-five percent and catalogues. How about this? I will provide on occasion, full crystal equipment. That much crystal is bound to earn you a pretty penny in my opinion."

The man looks back to the knife sitting on the counter with its perfection of the blade's design, to the razor-sharp edge, to the expertly wrapped handle. "You really made this, kid?" A nod. "I said it was a fine make, but to be fully honest, it's in reality, an exquisite piece. I've been making weapons for years, and only a handful have ever reaches this kind of quality. Tell you what, you make me five of these, and you've got yourself a deal."

Naruto ponders for a moment. "Three knives. They are fairly tough to make, and the handle wrapping fabric isn't cheap to buy."

The man narrows his eyes. "Four, and I'll provide the fabric necessary for the handle wrappings, as well as any future materials required for their construction."

Naruto smirks. "You know a deal when you see one, as do I." He offers his hand, and the man takes it. "It'll be a pleasure doing business with you Mr…"

"Higarashi. Tezaku Higarashi."

Naruto nods. "You can call me Hōseki (Jewel), Tezaku-san.

Tezaku raises an eyebrow. "Why not give your business partner your real name?"

"For personal reasons – no offense, Tezaku-san. I'd prefer to use an alias due to keep it a secret as to who who'll be receiving your specialty equipment from."

Tezaku nods. "That's understandable. If you wish to only be known by your alias, than it shall be so, Hōseki-san, though I do hope you'll grace me with your actual name in due time. Now… about that fabric. What type of fabric is this, it seems familiar?"

"It's called Me'itsu."

Tezaku's eyes widen. "M-M-Me'itsu? Why such an expensive fabric? Couldn't a fabric for the fraction of the price suffice?"

"It could, yes. But it's not the look I'm actually concerned about. Me'itsu is known for its silk-like softness as well as its extreme durability. I don't want the fabric being damaged in a fight, especially if I'm going to be using the weapon for a long period of time, since the fabric protects the hand from the tang of the blade. It's also hygrophobic (liquid fearing), so it will remain dry even if submerged in any liquid and then removed from it."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is that you know so much about such an expensive, exclusive brand of fabric?"

"I like to attempt to know everything there is about anything that I work with."

Tezaku nods. "Normally I'd say to come back in a few days, but since I've never actually dealt with Me'itsu fabric, I'm not sure how long it'll take to arrive."

"Give it about a week after ordering it. I'll work on constructing the knives in the meantime. Now… as for the weapon catalogues and such?"

"Right. Give me a moment." Tezaku says before disappearing in the back room, returning three minutes later with a stack of documents, catalogues, indexes and other papers. Naruto takes them and seals them into a scroll which he pockets.

"When I bring the knives by, I'll return this scroll. Until then Tezaku-san." Naruto then goes to find Sasuke and the two leave the shop.

Sasuke turns to Naruto. "So how did the bartering go? Did you have any success?"

Naruto shows Sasuke the scroll as they hoverboard back to the apartments. Once arriving they hop from their boards and make their way to Naruto's apartment where Naruto tosses the scroll to the other raven. "Try not to lose any of those. I'd rather not tempt Tezaku's trust the day that I made it."

Sasuke moves to sit on Naruto's bed and opens the scroll, and begins looking through the papers, searching for anything that catches his interest.

Naruto heads to shower, locking the door since he has company. After washing he sits, allowing the water to cascade down his body while attempting to relax.

* * *

Sasuke flips through the swords and comes across one that catches his eye. A tsukinogi-metotsu blade. A tsuki-meto blade is similar in design to a katana, but is about half a foot shorter while slightly thicker, maintaining the overall katana's weight. It's still longer than a ninjato, meaning it can still utilize most of the techniques and katas that full-sized swords can utilize while also being capable of a handful of ninjato kenjutsu techniques and katas. He sets it off to the side and notices a beautiful illustration of the tsuki-meto blade.

The blade is a dark azure, yet vibrant emerald at the same time. The honed edge is a brilliant silver that fades to a midnight black as it nears the guard. Said guard is a simple, yet effective design, capable of disarming an opponent if their weapon catches in its crooks. The wrapping of the handle is crisscrossing blue and green. The pommel is a brilliant silver, similar to that on the blade. The weapon looks like an overall masterpiece, and is likely one-of-a kind. He notices at the bottom of the illustration a couple of kanji; 海木 Umiki (Ocean Wood).

 _'Umiki? Why would a blade of steel be called wood? Or even ocean? Nevertheless, the blade is definitely the work of a master craftsman. Whoever did so must have poured everything they knew into it. It must have been nigh-impossible to have to part with such an exquisity.'_ Sasuke thinks.

Twenty minutes later Naruto exits the bathroom and Sasuke looks up, as Naruto approaches him. He grabs the picture of Umiki and offers it to Naruto.

Naruto takes the illustration and looks at it. "Nice sword." He then looks to Sasuke. "You're wanting one similar to this, aren't you?"

"I haven't finished going through the rest, but most likely, yes." Do you think that it would be possible?"

Naruto looks at the picture again. "Possibly. Is there an additional information on it?" Sasuke nods, and passes Naruto the other sheet.

Naruto whistles appreciatively. "A tsuki-meto? Beautiful blades, but a pain and a half to properly forge… when done normally. I'd say that a crystal version may take around a month or so to properly create, not to mention I need to make four knives for Tezaku as part of the deal." He rubs his face with a hand. "Knives come first, then I'll be able to start on the sword or whatever weapon it is that you want. Though… it's unlikely that I'll be able to make it a complete replica of that one, even with paint."

Sasuke nods and takes the offered papers back from Naruto and sets them off to the side. Naruto then heads to prepare something to eat, which afterwards, offers the other raven a few onigiri which he gratefully takes.

Sasuke continues browsing through the other papers, but doesn't find any other weapons that really catch his eye that can compete with the tsuki-meto. After resealing all the papers except for the ones relating to Umiki, he looks up to see Naruto in the form of Diamondhead carefully molding the crystal that he creates into a knife-like shape. _'That doesn't look like it should take too long. It looks like he's almost done.'_

Naruto then adds – more-or-less, weaves – another layer of crystal across the length that he has already made.

Sasuke moves to watch Naruto work, a bit surprised at how much more complicated the process actually is than initially meets the eye. He remains quiet, even when Naruto reverts to normal and waits to continue as the Omnitrix cools off, before continuing like nothing ever happened. After an hour though, he eventually gets bored and moves back to Naruto's bed and sits down. Without really thing about it, he lies down and closes his eyes, and within seconds is out like a light.

Five hours later, Naruto finishes the fourth weave-layer of the knife and sets it down. He turns and spots the other rave out cold on his bed and rolls his eyes. He reverts to normal and moves to the bed and shakes Sasuke awake, who looks at Naruto blearily.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asks, earning a yawn in response as Sasuke sits up.

"Yes, wait… how long have I been out?"

"Not sure. But with how your body is reacting, I say probably a couple of hours."

"Damn. Sorry for crashing on your bed, I didn't realize I was as tired as I was.

Naruto waves the apology away. "You're fine. It's not like I need it for the past few hours anyways." He then heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Sasuke throws his legs from the bed and stands, stretching. His vision freaks out for a few moments, before returning to normal. He then moves to where Naruto was and picks up the in-progress knife. "It's heavier that yours is, why is that?"

"Huh? Oh, the knife? I'm not entirely sure why it does that, but when it's finished, it'll be the same weight as mine. I've still got a ways to go though, until it's finished. It still needs another four weave-layers, a full coating, and then the actual honing of the blade. The handle is a simple task though, since it's just a simple rod of crystal."

Sasuke sets the knife down. "That's a lot of work. Couldn't you just make it out of a single piece of crystal?"

"I could, but then the weight wouldn't be even, not to mention it would also be heavy. Diamondhead's crystals are inconsistently fickle. They get lighter as you weave more around them, which is why I do, even if it takes longer. A layer on top will be just as durable as a weave, but it will also be significantly heavier."

Sasuke shakes his head. "That makes no sense. It should be the other way around."

"Your kunai, for example, are pretty much a single chunk of crystal, chiseled away into the shape of a kunai. Compare its weight to my knife and you'll feel a significant weight difference."

Sasuke does, and is surprised to find that the kunai are indeed heavier than the knife. He puts the kunai away and re-sheathes the knife. "That's confusing."

"Indeed." Naruto replies as he exits the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm too tired to really cook anything right now."

"It's fine." Sasuke replies and snags a sandwich as the plate is set down.

After clearing the plate, Sasuke thanks Naruto for the food and hospitality, moves to grab his board, and then leaves, heading back to his place, downstairs.

Naruto yawns and carries the empty plate to the kitchen and sets it in the sink, before heading to and flopping down on his bed, landing on the scroll of sealed papers. He groans and rolls to the side, moving the scroll to his nightstand, before crawling under the covers and quickly drifting off into slumber.

* * *

 ** _Till next time. Ja ne._**

* * *

 **Raiton=** Lightning Release

 **Suiton=** Water Release

 **Dōton=** Earth Release

 **Fūton=** Wind Release

 **Katon=** Fire Release

 **Buki to Dōgu=** Weapons and Tools

 **Hōseki=** Jewel

 **Hygrophobic=** Fear of liquids

 **Umiki=** Ocean Wood


End file.
